Relationship
by LaPaige
Summary: Jason has relationships with a lot of people. JasonCentric.


**Just want to say that ages probably do not match up and the dates probably aren't that accurate either, but I'm proud of this and hope you enjoy it. It's another drabble for my forum challenge, so please check it out and try it! The link is on my profile.**

* * *

**Relationship.**

Jason has relationships with a lot of people. Of course, these relationships were all on different levels. Sometimes, when he's alone, he thinks about all the relationships he has with his family, friends and the occasional person he simply can't understand (for Jason can't hate anyone – it's simply not in his personality).

His **mother **was his best friend right up until he met Shane and Nate at fifteen. Jason never really had any friends before then, so instead of talking with children his age he talked with his mother. They were incredibly close and Jason never fought with her like he saw other children do. In fact, when he saw other children crying and shouting at their mom's Jason didn't understand. His mother was the best person in his life – why would other children yell and cry like that at their mom's? Jason never really figured this out until he turned ten and realized that not all moms were like his. Even after Shane and Nate became his best friends, his mother was still the best person in his life. That never changed – not when he moved out to share a flat with his band mates at nineteen, or when he got married at twenty-two, or even when his first daughter was born (though his wife, band mates, music, career and daughter were amazing and more than he could have ever hoped for).

**Shane** was the first person he ever trusted other than his mother, his first friend and the first person he ever played a guitar duet with. They met in the park when Shane was fourteen and Jason was fifteen. Jason had been trying to call a bird from a tree unsuccessfully when Shane came over. The conversation consisted of Jason explaining to Shane that birds were special creatures and he wished his next door neighbor would stop shooting them. Shane didn't talk much but when they arranged to meet again both boys were happy to have met. The next few weeks both became close friends and started sitting together for lunch at school – which was a little strange at first because Jason normally sat alone and Shane was pretty popular. When Jason finally decided that he could trust Shane and that it wasn't a joke he was extremely proud that he might just have made a friend. Shane had blown off the popular crowd for Jason and so the fifteen year old bird lover was very thankful for that.

Shane and Jason met **Nate Black **when they helped him fight off some bullies. Nate was fourteen and the bullies were in Shane's year. After that they let Nate hang around with them and within a few days all three became best friends. It wasn't until Nate got a new guitar for his fifteenth birthday that all three of them realized they had one more thing in common: music. So, when Nate was fifteen, Shane was sixteen and Jason was seventeen, they found out about Camp Rock. And immediately decided they should go together. It took a while to convince their parents but finally, that summer, all three best friends went to the camp for the first time. It became tradition after that and in the second year their band, Connect Three, was born.

Jason bumped into **Caitlyn Geller **in his third year at Camp Rock. Technically he wasn't a student anymore (eighteen was the maximum age – which was why Shane had to be an instructor and not a student) but when they forced Shane to go for the publicity and Jason joined his best friend there (along with Nate, of course), he stayed for a few days. He had been wandering around the lake near curfew when she bumped into him. Literally. He was nineteen and she was the same age as Nate – seventeen. She had been talking on her phone and he'd been too occupied in his thoughts. They'd crashed and her phone had gone flying into the lake. Jason, being the gentleman he was, jumped in after it. When he'd resurfaced – red phone in hand, Caitlyn was staring at him, her mouth hanging open. He'd pulled himself out of the lake and handed her back the phone. It had broken from the water consumption but she thanked him anyway. They introduced themselves and became fast friends, though after that Caitlyn made sure her phone was waterproof.

Jason met **Mitchie Torres **through Caitlyn. It was a few days after the phone mishap when Caitlyn introduced Jason ("This is Jason, he's the one that saved my phone even though it already broken.") and Mitchie ("This is my best friend Mitchie who has an awesome singing voice but it too shy to sing in front of anything but the mirror."). The two hugged and became friends, and Jason introduced Mitchie and Caitlyn to Nate and Shane and they all became friends. After everyone was introduced the five of them all started hanging around together and became a very close group. Mitchie and Shane started dating within a couple of months and although it took a little longer, Caitlyn and Nate started dating within a year. They tried to set Jason up multiple times but each attempt, although lasting for a while, failed. Jason was happy being single though so in the end he made them promise to let him choose his own future girlfriends, and although it took a lot of convincing everyone finally agreed.

**Tess Tyler **met Jason at a radio interview. Shane and Nate had gone to get coffee so Jason had been waiting behind for them. Tess had walked in and sat next to him. At first Jason didn't recognize her but then remembered her face from Camp all those years ago. He spoke to her for a while and learnt that she'd landed herself a huge career (so that had been the voice he'd recognized on the radio two days ago). He told her he was happy for her and they exchanged numbers. Although Jason wanted to phone her on the same day, Caitlyn assured him that would seem needy. So, after much thought, he decided to wait another four days and phone her then. She picked up on the third ring (he still remembers after all this time).

Three and a half years later, Tess gave birth to Jason's child, **Destiny.**

And everyone seemed to agree with the name.


End file.
